Shadow of A Desiring Heart
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: The Earl of Phantomhive had received an order to investigate about the terrorizing Night Beast that appeared in town and caused a terror to civilian. But unknown to them, the Night Beast is not what they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of a Desiring Heart**

**Prologue- Birth**

In the space of darkness, a shadow stirred lightly.

Rhythmic beating was heard along with slight growling.

The shadow slowly rose from the dark. It has no physical form, just merely hanging above the ground, in the air.

A little by a little, it began to take a form.

Yet the shadow offered by the darkness blocked its shape, forbidding anyone to see it.

Feathers, scales or furs? No one knew and will never know about it.

Tonight, a new being was born. Forever ready to find the one who gave birth to it.

It will not stop until it was by its master's side.

Even if it meant to sacrifice its life or search until the end of the world.

The curtain will rise once again with the darkness.

* * *

**A very simple begining for staters. Now, a question.**

**1. Did the Queen die? If so, how?**


	2. Golden Bracelets and The Shadow in Dark

**Shadow of a Desiring Heart**

**Chapter 1- Golden Bracelets and the Shadow in Dark**

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, GUEST ROOM- 23:35 (PRESENT)

"Just what is she?" asked a thirteen years old boy in his chair grumpily. Apparently he was not pleased with the wound he received at his torso earlier along with other wounds on his body that were warped nicely with bandages.

"Honestly young master. I don't know the answer for I don't recognize this being." A handsome, raven-haired man replied. His butler uniform was torn leaving sliced cloths hanging. The marking seem to be some sort claw. Beside to him was a young woman lying in a bed.

The woman also had a wound at her torso like the boy as well as the other parts of her body. Now one may wonder what happen to them. To answer this, we'll have to turn back the time of the day.

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, CIEL'S OFFICE- 09:50 (13 hours and 45 minutes earlier)

"Tch. Another one of the Queen's wishes." Said the one-eyed boy once he saw the letter with the royal sealing. "And what does her majesty wishes this time?" asked Sebastian, the butler of the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel leaned back into his armchair, "It appears that there been a creature terrorizing a part of London for two weeks. And she wants me to investigate about the incident." He said. "A creature?"

The boy nodded, "It was as black as night itself, no shape of its own and dissolves into the shadows or so the letter said." He threw the letter and it landed on the table in front of Sebastian.

"What are you going to do, my lord?" The boy looked back at him directly.

"We're going to investigate about it and we're heading there at night. Before that, go information hunting, is that clear?" asked the young earl. "Yes, my lord." Bowed the butler as he retreated from the room leaving the earl alone and went off hunting.

* * *

STREET OF LONDON- 20:45 (LATER THAT DAY)

"Looks like there no hard evidence for this case. All the civilians interviewed said different things about the creature." Reported Sebastian. "Different, huh?" The butler in black did a half bow, "However, there is one thing common in their testimony."

Ciel looked up at his butler, "Common?"

"Yes. It was said that a desperate and sad howling was heard at 9 o'clock sharp every night. And shadows will begin to behave weirdly." Ciel closed his eye and leaned against an ally wall after hearing the information.

A weak stinging pain as travelling up his nerve cells as he grabbed his left arm. Unknown to him and the butler, faint golden light was glowing under his navy dark sleeve.

Out of the blue, an ear-piercing howl broken the silent night sky. The earl and his butler's head shot up at the desperate howling. "Sebastian!" The boy yelled. "As you wish." Both speeding down the street to the source of the sound. But they never need to go very far as for it was heading right towards them.

A column of dark smoke moved right in front of them. Two sharp crimson eyes shown up in the shadow of smoke. Both human and demon stopped before it.

Ciel noticed it had no physical shape and yet had one. No much detail was shown due to the creature was using the darkness of the night to its advantages. Something stirred and a claw-looking shadow strike.

Sebastian pushed the earl out of the way and blocked the claw. Judging by its strength, it was furious and yet a look of lost, pain and sadness was seen in its bright eyes.

It gave a dreadful roar and called for more claws from the shadow to attack the demon. The demon barely avoided the attack as it only slashed his tailcoat into scrap cloths.

Sebastian took the moment and crashed the creature of shadow onto the wall. His reward from it was a wailing of pain. Ciel hid himself as not to get himself involved but when the creature hit its back on wall and sharp pain went through his back.

He had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from yelling in pain. The pain from his left arm was not helping either, instead it became more painful.

The demon butler threw his silverware at the creature and successfully wounded it. Blood splattered on the ground beautifully as the creature stood up with its legs. Blood dripping from the wounds received from Sebastian.

Unknown to the butler, the young earl in hiding was too dripping blood in the background. '_What? How?'_ This confused the boy. How did he receive all these wounds similar to the one Sebastian made?

The creature gave another roar and dashed towards the demon planning to crush him.

Sebastian merely grabbed hold of its head and threw it up to the sky. The creature was unable to move in the air and the butler strike one more time.

A large gash appeared on the creature's torso.

A loud roar followed by a scream laced with pain beyond the human mind.

"Young master?"

Sebastian turned towards his contractor and was greeted with shock. Blood. Blood everywhere around his master. At his feet. At his hand. At… his torso.

Ciel gripped to his wound trying to stop the bleeding even a little. The creature was growling softly in pain but its eyes glowed brighter than before and two more pairs of eyes made their appearance. A dozen claws merged from the shadow around it and charged.

Sebastian was not able to make it in time to protect himself or his master. Suddenly, golden light shined blinding all of them.

The light came from Ciel's left arm, around his wrist. The light shot at the creature made of shadow and smoke creating three collars beneath those crimson eyes.

Another dreadful howling from the creature before it crumbled onto the floor.

Ciel collapsed onto the floor but still wide awake and Sebastian was by his side tending to his wounds. What happened next was a surprise.

The black smoke began to fade away, leaving a body. A woman to be accurate. She was soaked in blood. Grey-blue long hair with a fragile and vulnerable face. Eyes shut but expression of pain was present.

"Young master. We have to tend to your injuries immediately." With that, the demon scooped up the injured boy along with the young woman and raced back to the manor to get medical attention.

* * *

PAHNTOMHIVE MANOR, GUEST ROOM- 23: 50 (PRESENT)

"But there was no doubt that the wounds on the young master were identical to the young lady here." Said Sebastian once he finished bandaging the young woman. Three golden chokers were around her neck.

"Now. Young master, it high past your bedtime. Let me help you retreat to your quarter." The demonic butler said gently as he saw his master's eye starting to droop. Ciel, too tired to speak, just nodded lightly.

Sebastian gently scooped Ciel up into his arms and headed towards Ciel's room to help him turned in for the night.

The door closed softly with slightly audible click.

Once the footsteps were fainted, a pair of eyes snapped open and revealed themselves. Both shined in the dark.

They were blue and amethyst.

* * *

**This is where the story truly begins. It will be slightly alternated.**


	3. Born of Desire

**Shadow of a Desiring Heart**

**Chapter 2- Born of Desire**

A peaceful morning with the early birds chirping outside in the garden.

Soon, it was interrupted by a chorus of yelling of "Sebastiaaaaann!"

Three servants of the manor dashed like lightning straight at Sebastian, who was about to head off the earl's bedroom.

The demon sighed, wondering what kind of disaster the three made. "What's wrong? For you guys to be yelling this early. Did you… again?"

"It's… It's weird!" Yelled Bard, the household cook.

"The food! The yard! The clothes!" Yelled the red-haired maid, Mey-Rin.

"Weird…?" Somehow it was extremely familiar for all of them as they made a beeline towards the other parts of the manor. It was really familiar.

The clothes were being dried up under the sun outside. The garden was repaired to its former glory and the dining room's table was laid out with freshly made breakfast. A pot of Earl Grey tea was on the table.

"What happened? And why does this felt like a déjàvu?" Sebastian was confused. No one in the mansion could do all this. Well, no one but him. Agni was not around. So, who could it be?

Still wondering, he entered Ciel's room with the tea in the dining room. "Good morning, young master." Then he stopped abruptly.

The woman from yesterday was in the room, right beside the sleeping Ciel. "What are you doing, miss?" Sebastian braced himself in case she tried to do anything.

"Relax, demon. I won't do anything to harm him." The woman replied without turning around.

"Really now?"

The woman walked towards the windows without sparing an eye at Sebastian. She opened the blinds and said, "Young master, it's time for you to wake up."

Ciel stirred and opened his eyes. It was not Sebastian's voice that had woke him up, so, who it is? He was shocked to see someone else other than Sebastian to be in his room. "Wha? Who and what are you doing in here?" The boy shouted as he covered his right eye.

"I do apologize, young master. I do own you an explanation." She bowed in an apologetic way.

* * *

"What? I'm your master?"

"Yes. With the chokers around my neck and the bracelet on your right wrist, they make me bound to you." She said in a monotone.

Ciel sighed slightly and leaned back into his chair. "So, what are you?"

The woman opened her always closed eyes, revealing the blue and amethyst, "I am neither God nor Demon, neither human nor reaper. I am something between human and demon and yet I am not. I am a Verlangen."

"Desire?" Asked the butler.

"Correct. I am a creature of desire. Usually Verlangen is born by gathering other desires. But in some situation, where the desire is so strong, that one alone can give birth to a Verlangen. Verlangen are born from the depth of one's heart, thus connecting the heart, body and mind."

"Is this the reason I was hurt?"

"Part of it. It is also because that we didn't make a contract. Tell me, when did you felt the throbbing on your wrist?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Two weeks ago. Why?"

"That is the time I began to lost control of myself after being born for three months. Verlangen like me will start to lost control after three months if we didn't form a contract." She said as she pointed to her neck, where the three golden chokers rested.

"If we didn't form a contract, once we, who share the same heart as our master is injured, our master will suffer the same fate. But if the contract is formed, only we will receive the blow, not our master."

"Is this your true form?" Asked the boy.

"Verlangen comes in various size and shape. Only a few can have their own personality. For example, me. I hold no true form but only the shadow of a hellhound, which reflected the young master's statue of the Queen's guard dog. My personality is also inherited from you, young master."

"Hmm… Do you have any special ability?" The demonic butler asked.

"Verlangen is also called a shape shifter. Once we, who were born of one strong desire, found our master, we gain our true power of shape shift. If our master wishes, we are able to turn into the form they desire anywhere and anytime despite the gender or shape. We obey every word and will never ever betray the one who gave birth to us. We also can know what our master thinks and vice versa."

"Young Master. What do you think?" Asked Sebastian after the explanation.

"She could be another useful pawn in my revenge and mission. Why not?" Said the blue-eyed boy with amusement.

"As you wish." Replied the demon. "I almost forgot, what is your name?"

"My name is as same as my master's but otherwise I bear no name." answered the woman in a cold tone.

"Eclissi Nighthorn. That will be your name. You are never to defy and to never lie to me." The earl said as he stood up from his chair.

Eclissi hid a smile and kneeled down in front of Ciel, "Understood, my lord. And what do you wish of me to take form of?"

"There's no need about that. Sebastian, I leave the rest to you."

"As you wish. And do please don't overwork yourself, young master. Your injuries haven't healed yet."

* * *

The young earl had retreated to his office, leaving Sebastian and Eclissi alone. "Quite a character don't you think, demon?"

"Indeed. That's what made him so interesting."

Eclissi closed her eyes and sighed, "I see. That's what you think." Sebastian turned towards her with a slightly confused look.

"Please don't give me that kind of look." Said the Verlangen. "You love him, no?" And then, she left the demon dumbfounded by her question and walked away.

* * *

_'Master. I will serve you until you have no use of me. Rest assured.'_

* * *

**Introduction of the new face. Question time.**

**How does the fire of the Phantomhive house was related to the Queen in the anime?**

**Vocabulary**

**Eclissi Nighthorn (pronounce as e-cli-si night-thorn)**

**-Eclissi=Ecilpse, Nighthorn=Hidden danger**

**Verlangen (pronounce as were-lan-gen)**

**-Desire in Dutch/German**


	4. New Life as A Butler's Assistance

**Shadow of a Desiring Heart**

**Chapter 3- New Life as A Butler's Assistance**

"And that will be all concerning your duties for today, however… There is one last thing you need to know. There will be an increase in servants at mansion."

"What? Again?" The servants excluding Tanaka and Snake were shocked. It hasn't been long after Snake, the new footman of the household, had joined and now another new servant?

Sebastian turned towards the door, "Please enter."

The door creaked slightly and someone walked in.

It was a woman dressed in attire similar to Snake's except that her outfit is more feminine. She has long grey-blue hair that was tied into a high ponytail with a black ribbon. She has a nice built and a pretty yet masculine face. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is amethyst.

"Greetings. It was nice to meet you in person." The woman said in a monotone.

"Err… Nice to meet you too?" Said Mey-Rin.

"My name is Eclissi. Eclissi Nighthorn. Indeed you are as the master knows." Her eyes shined in a mysterious glow as she looked at Sebastian.

"Huh?" The servants were confused.

"Yes. Yes. Anyway… She'll be my assistance in this household from now on. Please work together and if you want anything, just ask her. She will help you when I'm not available." Sebastian said as he felt something from the Verlangen.

"Hope we get along." She showed a happy yet empty smile. "Oh. And so you know I was the one who cleaned the whole place."

Dumb founded.

"Hey, Sebastian! Are you sure about hiring a person as creepy and shady as her?" Asked Bard as Eclissi went to help prepared the others.

"This is the young master's decision and I just simply obey it. Also… I don't care who she is, if she dare to harm the young master, then…"

Thud.

The ham had been chopped off by Sebastian with a single slice.

* * *

"So, how is she?"

"Shockingly, she doesn't seem to need any training and is on par with me. Everything I assigned to her was perfectly completed."

"Really?"

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, KITCHEN- 9.00 (3 hours earlier)

"Eclissi, please go help Bard with his preparation."

The grey-blue hair woman nodded. "Of course."

She headed to where the chef was and then…

KABOOM!

'_And I suspect that it was because of overheating the stove.'_ She thought while shaking her head.

"Bard. Are you alright in there?" Eclissi poked her head into the exploded room and saw an afro-headed Bard.

"I'm fine. Just blow up the stove with the flamethrower."

"Right. What about the food materials?" She asked slowly, examining the room.

"It was… kinda burned. I guess."

The Verlangen sighed mentally and moved towards something as black as coal that can still be reconigsed as a fish to a degree. "Guess I have no choice but to do something fast…"

Snap. "Chef. Bring me a knife and a frying-pan." She snapped her finger getting the so-call-chef's attention.

"Right away."

Once the knife was in her hand… The fish burned surface was removed until the beautiful flesh underneath was shown. She sliced the fish into pieces and dipped them into the flour she prepared and fried them.

The gold signaling the fish was done and she placed the golden pieces onto the plate and decorated them with some green and sliced tomatoes. "There. Tell Sebastian that the fish is completed."

"Yes."

"One more thing. I know that you used to be a soldier but listen to this advice. Try not to get to fast with this peaceful life of yours. Try to cook with patient. If you can't wait for it, try doing something else while waiting." She said in monotone but patient.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just not used to this peace. You know what? I'll take your advice." The chef turned towards the door and heading to Sebastian.

"Bard."

"Huh?"

"Take this. It can tell you when you should check on the food while waiting."

Chink. It was a small black bell with a bracelet attached to it. Eclissi had attached it on Bard's wrist.

"Hey. Thanks, assistant."

"No. It is my job to guide you."

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, HALLWAY- 9.45

The Verlangen walked down the hall as she left Bard to his job and processed her task of checking out of the other servants.

Snake was a really fast learner and he was not as clumsy as the other. Eclissi was very happy to see him finish his work without any problem in the kitchen.

"Well. At least he can help in relieving some stress."

She went to dining hall first to check on how the set up was going. She opened the door, only to see a certain maid tripped over thin air and sent all the expansive china plates flying into the air. Reacted on her reflexes, Eclissi dashed and caught the falling maid. While using her body to block the maid's sight, claws made of shadow rise and caught the plates with ease.

"A-ah. I'm very sorry. Are y-you al-alright?" The maid asked.

"I'm fine." The grey-blue haired woman replied in her monotone as she stood and helped setting the table for breakfast.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz. I was never able to complete my chores perfectly." Mey-Rin apologized again to the newcomer. _'Another downhearted one.'_

"Listen. I'll give you an advice. You have the eyes of a hawk behind those glasses. So, when you are holding anything, don't rush. Try taking a slower pace, that way you can avoid falling a lot. Here, take this."

"Huh? A bell?"

"This bell can warn you when you are rushing too much and help to lose your clumsiness." A black bell similar to Bard was attached to Mey-Rin's neck.

"Now, since I have done here…"

"A-ano… Thank you."

"No. It is my job to guide you." With that, the assistant left Mey-Rin and went back to her work. 'Next stop, the Phantomhive manor's garden, which maybe a total disaster.'

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, GARDEN- 10.00

"What happened here exactly, Finian?" Eclissi covered her eyes with her gloved hand in irritation. The blond gardener in front of her fidgeted. Apparently, the once beautiful garden had turned into a wasteland with all the plants withered.

"Well?" She narrowed her mismatch eyes at the gardener.

"Actually when I finished tending the garden, I was going to sprinkle the pesticide but the lid opened and…" Tears threatened to spill as Finny explained to Eclissi about the making of the wasteland.

"Wah… Sebastian going to be mad."

"This cannot do and only the young master's Sterling Silver rose bushes managed to survive…" The assistant trailed off as she trying to figure out something. "Finny. I'm going out for a minute. Stay here and make sure that butler don't find out about this before I returned.

"Yes, Miss Eclissi!" And off he goes. "Now, I need to get some seeds…"

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, GARDEN- 10.15

"Phew. All done." The Verlangen assistant said to herself as she successed in fixing the garden in time for a certain butler to check on.

"Waaah! Mr. Sebastian, don't go there!" The scream was followed by the sound of the door opening. Sebastian was stunned seeing the new garden. The garden was reconstructed into a maze.

"What did you do?"

The Verlangen's lips curled up slightly, "I recreated the garden into a maze which is leaded by the young master' favorite roses to the finish line."

The centre of the maze was a classical pavilion with thorned roses circling the roof.

"And you finished it in 15 minutes?" Asked the demon.

Mismatched eyes closed. "Indeed."

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, DINING ROOM- 12.30 (PRESENT)

"She redid the garden into a maze?"

"Yes, young master. And it came with a name."

"What is it?"

"It is the maze of the fallen beauty."

"Interesting. Maybe I'll go there this evening. Eclissi."

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

"You called for me, young master."

The Verlangen entered the large office as the boy gave her permission.

"I heard from Sebastian that you have recreated the garden and I planned to visit it this evening. Can you prepare until then?"

Eclissi bowed. "Understood. My lord.

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, GARDEN- 18.58

Three people were seen at the entrance to the garden. Ciel seem to be unimpressed.

"Really. There's nothing special about it." The boy was about to enter the mansion when his new servant stopped him.

"Young master. Please for one more minute." The assistant said as her eyes trailed from her black-rim pocket watch to the maze entrance, focusing on a new bloomed sliver rose.

"What-" The question was interrupted by the blooming of roses of different colors. Ranging from white to red to blue and even black.

"Do you like it, young master? Sterling Slivers are your favorite, is it not?"

Ciel and Sebastian had been stunned by the beauty of the maze. The flowers seem to be speaking to them in a very low voice. Beckoning them to the finish line or to their doom.

"It's beautiful. How do you solve this maze?"

Eclissi smiled. "Why, young master. The answer is already right in front of you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's the roses. White is the one will lead you to your sanctuary. Red will lead us servants to the finish line with a quicker but more dangerous path. Black will lead to your death. Blue will lead you to your sorrow. And the others are merely the illusion of confusion. The roses will begin to reduce once one entered deep enough, one must be careful or they will be swallowing by the maze, never coming out."

"It is breathtaking. Young master?"

Ciel had walked straight into the maze, following the white roses. True to the Verlangen's words, the lead to the finish line became less as he went deeper inside the maze. But Ciel was a genius and made it to the sanctuary the roses promised.

White roses bloomed furiously once Ciel had completed the maze as if to congratulate him for wining.

"Young master? Is something wrong?"

"How?"

"Pardon?" Sebastian was confused by his contractor.

"How did you do all of this and brought out what I had felt?"

Mismatched eyes glowed as she heard the order. "Young master. I am nothing but a mere desire."

"Butler."

Sebastian nodded as he closed his silver pocket watch.

"Young master. Dinner is ready."

* * *

PHANTOMHIVE MANOR, CIEL'S BEDROOM- 20.50

Sebastian had finished tucking Ciel into bed after his paper work. The demon blew out the candles of the candelabra.

"Sebastian." Ciel called when the demon about to reach the door.

"Stay there until I fell asleep."

Sebastian gave a light smirk, "Of course. My lord."

Sebastian stayed by the young boy's side and listened to his breathing slowly turned smooth and clam as he fell into unconsciousness.

A shadow had appeared out of nowhere. "Verlangen."

"I had prepared everything for tomorrow. Please leave the young master to me."

"Very well then." With that, Sebastian left the room, leaving both of them alone.

"Now… Time for bed." Eclissi said her form began to swallow by black smoke and when the smoke clear, a black dog with three golden collars was at the spot where Eclissi stood before.

She paced in circle for a while and finally settled down by Ciel's bedside, letting sleep claimed her.

* * *

'_I'm glad that you like the garden I specially designed for you, young master. After all, I am what your desire gave birth to.'_

* * *

**This chapter is basicly about the normal live in the Phantomhive manor with Eclissi as an addition. Next chapter will be a real plot. Any ideas? Murders, kidnappings, etc.**

**About The Maze of The Fallen Beauty**

**Roses will be the key to one's destination. **

**White- The true path**

**Red- Challenge**

**Black- Quick Death/Trap**

**Blue- Dreams of sadness.**

**The flowers are basicly able to create illusions. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
